


Ahsoka and Padme: From Friends To Lovers

by Rey1682 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Out of Character Ahsoka, Out of Character Padme, Padme survives childbirth AU, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/Rey1682
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin sinks to the dark side, Padme, who survived the birth of Luke and Leia, finds solace and love in the arms of Anakin's former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka/Padme femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka and Padme: From Friends To Lovers

Padme fired on a clone trooper, dropping him. Anakin's turning to the dark side and becoming a Sith and her connection to him made her a target for the clones, who were supposed to kill all Jedi.  
"Hold it right there, Senator Amidala!"  
She turned, right into the muzzles of several clones' DC-17 rifles.  
"I surrender," she said, dropping her pistol.  
She smashed her foot into one clone's knee, dropping him. She snatched up her pistol, but before the clones or her could fire, a blur of orange intercepted, knocking 2 of the clones, the 2 still standing, to the ground. The figure, who Padme recognized as Ahsoka, smashed the clones' heads against the ground. She sprang to her feet, wrapping her arm around the neck of one clone, and plunged a vibroblade through his throat. She pulled it out, blood gushing from the wound. Padme lowered her pistol, staring at Ahsoka, who she hadn't expected to see.  
"Padme? Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Padme told her younger friend, "I'm fine. What're you doing here?"  
"I came to get my lightsabers. Now that the Jedi are fugitives, I need my lightsabers if I want to survive."

Padme nodded, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka.

"It's good to see you, Soka," Padme said to the Togruta.

Ahsoka pressed her lips to Padme's. Ahsoka's lips were soft, and while Padme knew she shouldn't be kissing Ahsoka, she didn't want it to stop. Ahsoka broke the kiss after a moment, her cheeks turning redder than they already were.  
"I'm sorry, Padme. I shouldn't have kissed you," she said apologetically.

"Let's just get your sabers and get out of here, Soka," Padme said, wishing Ahsoka hadn't stopped but at the same time knowing she shouldn't have been kissing her.

Ahsoka nodded, snatching up a clone's rifle. She checked the power pack, and rose.

"Let's go."  
"Hold it, traitors!"

Ahsoka squeezed off a shot from her stolen rifle, blasting the trooper to the ground. There was a jangle of armor as the clone fell, a smoking hole in his chest. Ahsoka spun, firing twice. A clone commando climbed up to where Padme and Ahsoka were, rushing the two. Padme fired twice, but the clone's armor absorbed the shots. He closed with them, smashing the butt of his rifle into Padme's face and knocking her to the ground. He batted the rifle out of Ahsoka's hand, and she kicked him in the leg, the blow bringing him to his knees.  She ripped his helmet free of his head, wrapping her small orange hands around his throat. She dug her nails into his throat, and he snapped his knee into her stomach, stunning her. He pushed her off of him, punching her in the jaw, causing her to fall to the ground. Padme shot him in the back of the head as he trained his rifle on her Togruta friend. He fell, his head landing between Ahsoka's legs. When Ahsoka kicked him in the head, pushing his corpse off, her skirt flapped upwards. The Togruta wasn't wearing any panties, so the motion gave Padme a view of Ahsoka's teenaged snatch. The sight caused a sticky wetness between Padme's thighs. Ahsoka rose, pushing her skirt back down. Ahsoka ran off. The Togruta vanished into the distance as Padme turned to see a company of clones. Padme shot them down, but Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. Padme decided to stay behind and take care of her arousal. She sat down, removing her pants and panties. She closed her eyes, imagining that Ahsoka's head was between her legs, and began to rub herself.

_Ahsoka began to lick_ _Padme's slit, causing the other woman to moan in pleasure. The Togruta gently bit the folds of Padme's pussy, and the older woman gasped. Ahsoka reached up, grabbing Padme's breasts as she continued to lick, bite and suck. Within two minutes, Padme cummed, her juices filling Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka rose, pressing her lips to Padme's. Her tongue slid into the human's mouth, and then they switched, so that Padme's head was between Ahsoka's legs. Padme gently bit Ahsoka's slit, causing the younger girl to moan in pleasure. She began to suck, and after a couple of minutes, Ahsoka cummed as well, her juices filling Padme's mouth. Padme swallowed her Togruta friend's juices greedily._

Padme snapped out of her fantasy as she cummed. When she opened her eyes, Ahsoka was standing before her, lightsabers clipped to her belt and an eyebrow raised.

"Ahsoka? You saw that?"  
"Yes. Have a good daydream? I know I was in it," Ahsoka said calmly, "you were moaning my name."  
"Ahsoka, I..."  
"Don't worry, it turned me on..."

Ahsoka moved to where Padme sat. She pressed her lips sensually to Padme's.

**To Be Continued....**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the italicized scene is a fantasy Padme was having.


End file.
